the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rashard
Rashard, commonly known as Shard'Song of the Summer King, Page 1, is the main protagonist of the Summer King Chronicles. He is also known as '''The Stormwing'Song of the Summer King, Page 235, 'The Summer King '''or '''Star King'Song of the Summer King and '''The Star-sent. Information Description Shard is a gray gryfonSong of the Summer King, Page 3 and has a Vanir build with long wings and emerald green eyes like his mother and his uncle. As a Vanir, has rather sleek and fluffier wings than an Aesir. Compared to a full grown Aesir, he may come off as small or scrawny, but his thin build makes him rather fast and a better flier than any Aesir. Personality Before Rashard met Catori, he is shown to be prideful and arrogant just like Halvden and the other Aesir and half-bloods of his year. He is then conflicted after meeting Catori, who shows him what his true destiny is. He later becomes more humble after discovering that he is the Summer King and prince of the Vanir. He also hates it whenever his Vanir call him "sire" or any other titles, as is not used to being respected by others. He is also much more peaceful before, as shown when he doesn't like war and glory. During the Salmon Run, he is insecure about his position as king, thinking that he might become a tyrant like Sverin was. Role As the Summer King, Rashard is supposed to bring peace to the Aesir and Vanir after The Conquering. He is also the prince of the Vanir, which he does not discover until near the end of Song of the Summer King, and at the end of By the Silver Wind, he becomes the king of the Vanir. He is also a seer, and was the reason that Rhydda gave up on her hate and chase after the Red Kings. History Song of the Summer King Rashard is revealed to be the wingbrother to the prince of the Aesir, Kjorn. He takes place in The Hunt to prove himself to Sverin, to show that, unlike the other Vanir, he is trustworthy. During the hunt, he meets Catori, a future friend of his. Catori tells him that Lapu is fairly old and has run dry of any happiness. Catori teaches him earthwords that will help him kill Lapu. After the hunt, he is accepted into the pride by Sverin, but he is curious about the words he said to Lapu and returns to the Star Isle to find Catori and ask her what he said. Instead of finding Catori, however, he finds the two princes of the wolves, Ahote and Ahanu. Angry at Rashard for what the Red Kings did to the wolves, the two chase him off a cliff where he nearly drowns in the water. He then meets his uncle Stigr who shows him the way out of Star Isle. He then tells Shard to return on the full moon to teach him Vanir skills. Shard goes to speak to Sverin about his experience on Star Isle, and there, Sverin appoints him to the leader of Windwater, a gryfon colony so the Aesir can take over all the isles. Unbeknowist to Shard, the colony is actually exile for gryfons Sverin didn't like. Shard then meets up with Stigr and learns more and more about Vanir skills. He then tells Stigr he can't come anymore after Kenna finds out about him flying at night. He then parts with Stigr, who seems to be betrayed. Ragna sings the Song of the Summer King, hoping to call out Rashard, but Sverin names his son as the Summer King instead, hoping to quell unrest, but the Vanir know this isn't true, along with Kjorn himself. Shard then goes to warn the wolves after Sverin declares war on them, and Stigr unitentionally reveals to Rashard that he is the Vanir prince, and the true Summer King. After returning to Sun Isle, he is attacked by Kjorn who thinks he is a traitor. Kjorn reveals to Shard that Maja left the pride. Later, Halvden reveals to Shard that the attack has been moved from three days to dawn. When the gryfons go to attack the wolves, they find Catori there, who tells them they have gone and are attacking the nesting cliffs. After the wolf king is killed, Shard challenges Sverin and drags him out to the sea. Shard then lets himself fall into the sea and he meets his father, who tells him to find the white mountain in the Winderost. Shard then meets Maja and Dagr, who say they will fly to find other Vanir for him. Skyfire At the beginning of the book, Rashard travels to the White Mountains in order to pursue his visions further. There, he meets the same snowy owl that helped him find the wolves in the first book, and she leads him to Aodh. Aodh sings a song to him, but they are interrupted as Einarr tries to attack and kill the great beast, who spares Einarr at Shard's pleading. Einarr tells Shard that the pride was starving, and thinks about telling Sverin that he Rashard lives. Shard tells Einarr that his father and brother live. After returning to Star Isle, he feasts with the wolves and tells his uncle, Catori and Ahanu about his experience on the mountain. The skyfire then flies over them, and Shard knows that this is a sign for him to fly over the sea. During his experience, he meets an albatross who he names Windwalker, and manages to fall Nameless. He arrives in the Winderost and saves a young huntress named Lisbet from a painted dog. He also meets two ruddy gryfesses named Brynja and Valdis, who take him to a cave where his uncle is waiting for them. The next day, the huntresses take them to the Dawn Spire, where they meet the current king, Orn and Esla, Elena's sister and thus Kjorn's aunt. He challenges Asvander after he insults Shard and his uncle. Shard loses to Asvander, who tries to break his wing, but Stigr defeats the young Lakelander without a problem. A Shard of Sun Flying in soon! By the Silver Wind Flying in soon! The Starward Light Flying in soon! The Salmon Run Flying in soon! Relationships Kjorn Kjorn is Rashard's wingbrother. The two share a close bond, as they were raised together as brothers. During Song of the Summer King, Shard and Kjorn are good friends; Kjorn was willing to lie to his father just to protect Shard. At the end of the book, they have a falling out after Shard lies to Kjorn about flying at night and his other forbidden Vanir activities. In Skyfire, Kjorn seems to have mixed feelings about Shard; he still feels the close bond they shared, but is still conflicted about how he feels about Rashard being the prince of the Vanir. When Catori reveals that Shard is alive, he goes on a journey to find him. During A Shard of Sun, Kjorn is worried about whether Shard will forgive him or not. He fears that Rashard would leave him to die because of what his forefathers did to his Shard's people. These feelings disappear at the end of the book''. During ''By the Silver Wind, Kjorn and Rashard rekindle and work together to stop the wyrms and help both the Silver Isles and Winderost go back to the way it was. Sverin During the first book, Rashard looks up to Sverin and desperately tries to prove his loyalty to him. He constantly fears that the slightest mistake will cause him to be exiled from the pride, but he does know that as he is Kjorn's brother, he probably won't be exiled. After discovering the truth about the Conquering, Rashard still respects Sverin, but is angry at the way he oppressed the Vanir. Caj As his nest-father, Rashard often feared him and believed him to be one of the strongest gryfons he knew. Rashard constantly tries to prove himself to his nest-father almost as much as he does with Sverin. Sigrun Stigr Thyra Ragna Brynja During Skyfire, Rashard is very much in love with Brynja, much to the chagrin of Stigr. He eventually gains help from Brynja's wingsister Dagny in an attempt to court her. Brynja, however, was betrothed to Asvander and was unable to mate with him. Despite this, Brynja still liked Shard. During A Shard of Sun, Brynja helps Kjorn to find Shard, hoping that she could tell him how she truly feels, and the two of them meet again. Catori When Rashard first meets Catori, he attempts to goad her into attacking him so he could bring her pelt back to the king and Kjorn. However, she instead tells him how to defeat Lapu. Over the course of the first book, Rashard is torn between becoming friends with her, and staying loyal to his king, but eventually becomes very good friends with her. He shares all of his prophetic dreams with her, as the two of them are both seers. Catori often counsels him about his dreams, as shown in Skyfire when she advises him about his experience in the White Mountains. Ahote and Ahanu Asvander Family Tree Genetic Adoptive List of all Family Members Trivia *Rashard is the only full-blooded Vanir kit who stayed in The Silver Isles after The Conquering.Song of the Summer King *The name Rashard means "Brave Ruler". It is also Old Norse for 'son of a dead king'. ** Both of these fit him, as Rashard had to be brave to save his pride, and his father, Baldr, is dead. *He is noted to look almost exactly like his father.Song of the Summer King, Page 44 Quotes ''Song of the Summer King'' Quotes Rashard'':' ''I want to, I just can't. Stigr: No you don't. Stigr: Oh, I knew. I knew exactly why you came to me. So you could be a stronger, conquered minion of the Red King. But I had hope. I thought if you learned something, if you learned of the Vanir-'' '''Rashard:' And I'm glad to know! Rashard arguing with Stigr over whether or not Rashard is learning the skills for the Vanir or the Red King. Song of the Summer King Page 143 ---- Rashard: ''Who was the Nightwing?'' '''Stigr: Another name the Vanir among Sverin's pride are not allowed to speak. He was your father.'' Rashard: ''Obviously. But who?'' Stigr: ''Who? His name was Baldr. The Nightwing, mate to my sister-'' Rashard: ''Sigrun.'' Stigr: ''Sigrun? No Shard. My sister is Ragna. Mate to Baldr, called the Nightwing. Dead king of the Sun Isle. Ragna is my sister, the white widowed queen. And you are their son. Prince of the Vanir.'' Rashard finding out about his legacy. Song of the Summer King Page 195-196 ''Skyfire'' Quotes ''A Shard of Sun'' Quotes Hikaru:' Why do I have different... different... '''''Rashard: Feathers? Hikaru: Yes. Why do I have different feathers than you? And no feathers on my tail, as you do?'' ''Rashard: Because you're a dragon, and I'm a gryfon. Shard telling Hikaru of dragons. A Shard of Sun Pages 2-3 ---- Groa:' Kajar began asking more questions. For we kept exploring and found no tunnels or the mines of which the dragons spoke. He demanded to know where the riches came from, why the dragons were so powerful, why they led such brief lives. Why wouldn't they teach us how to make fire? Oh, they didn't like the questions. They thought he was being greedy. '''''Rashard: He was curious. I would have been too, after that. Groa:' Yes. Anyone would have. Certainly a prince like Kajar. I don't know what they say of him in the Winderost now, Shard, but I wish you could have known him like I did. Groa telling Rashard about Kajar's curiosity of the dragons. A Shard of Sun Page 157 ---- ''Frar: What is this? Tyr's flame...'' '''''Rashard: A beacon. Frar: So I have finally succumbed. Are you here to greet me, my king, who I watched fall into the sea, slain by Per the Red? Have I reached the Sunlit Land, at last? Rashard:' You're alive and well, and we're still in the Outlands of the Winderost. I'm not Baldr, but his son, Rashard. Tell me your name? '''''Frar: Frar, son-of-Eyvar. Rashard meeting Frar for the first time. A Shard of Sun Pages 335-336 ''By the Silver Wind'' Quotes ''The Starward Light'' Quotes ''The Salmon Run'' Quotes Gallery Canon Rashardref.png|Rashard Ref (done by FlametheCharizard in a gryphon maker) 68a54e56089906a86fa8dfcbd7583c33-d4z2b9p.jpg|Rashard and Catori on the cover of Song of the Summer King Shard.png|Rashard Ref Fanart Cat shard by lilowlaroo-d7lks34.png|Rashard and Catori (by Lilowaroo) Rashard the Summer King.png|Rashard (by QueenClam) Shard by mistywren-d4z595j.png|Rashard (by mistywren) Shard doodle by comixqueen-d6z9h4l pnghaha.png|Rashard (by comixqueen) Stormwing s dive by iceblitzwolfen-d7izizc.jpg|Rashard's Dive (by iceblitzwolfen) The stormwing by theatrenewt-d3bihht.jpg|The Stormwing (by theatrenewt) Wingbrothers by simperingidiot-d72myi0.png|Rashard and Kjorn (by simperingidiot) Winterborn by dot doll-d8757di.jpg|Rashard and Hikaru (by dot doll) References Category:Males Category:Vanir Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Gryfons Category:Vanir History Category:Kings Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Skyfire Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Vanir Royal Family Category:Seers Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:The Salmon Run Characters Category:The Starward Light Characters